


Garis Diagonal Cinta Searah

by faihyuu



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, One-Sided Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:23:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27384895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faihyuu/pseuds/faihyuu
Summary: Gadis itu tahu. Dia tidak boleh begini.
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 2





	Garis Diagonal Cinta Searah

**Author's Note:**

> Lagi-lagi, JKT48 dan lagu mereka membuat saya tak tahan untuk menulis NaruHina—yang entah mengapa bisa selalu saya kondisikan dengan lagu-lagunya.

**Garis Diagonal Cinta Searah** (c) faihyuu

 **Naruto** (c) Kishimoto Masashi

 _ **Rated**_ T

_**Warning(s)** : AU, Miss Typo(s), OOC, etc._

Terinspirasi dari lagu JKT48/AKB48 yanga berjudul sama, Kataomoi no Taikakusen (Garis Diagonal Cinta Searah). Disarankan untuk mendengarkan lagunya saat membaca ini.

Penulis tidak mendapat keuntungan materiil apa pun dari cerita ini selain kepuasan batin.

|•|•|•|•|

Hinata bertemu dengan pemuda itu lagi.

Kali ini lebih terasa lebih intim, Hinata bertemu pemuda itu saat dirinya masih berada di perpustakaan sekolah yang sudah sepi. Ketika si gadis menyadari bahwa bel pulang sudah dua jam yang lalu telah berbunyi. Ah, Hinata sedikit merutuki dirinya yang suka sekali tidak memperhatikan waktu yang ia lalui.

Safir yang sewarna langit cerah di musim panas itu menangkap ametisnya, Hinata tanpa sadar membuang pandangan. Kembali fokus pada ensiklopedia geografi benua Eropa yang sedari tadi merebut seluruh atensinya.

Menciptakan rasa canggung yang membakar.

Lagi-lagi Hinata merutuk dalam batin, yang berlalu tadi pasti terasa sangat janggal.

"Hinata? Kau masih di sini?"

Suara milik pemuda itu menyapa, diiringi suara gesekan lembut kaki kursi dan lantai. Membuat Hinata mengalami sensasi terbakar di wajahnya. "A-ah, ya. Aku mendapat giliran untuk menutup perpustakaan hari ini."

Raut wajah agak kecewa tertangkap, tetapi kemudian pemuda itu memilih tersenyum dan mengangguk pelan tanda paham. Tak lupa juga pemuda itu mulai menduduki kursi. Tepat di hadapannya.

Mereka hanya terpaut satu meja panjang. Hinata tercekat.

"Perpustakaan masih akan ditutup sekitar satu jam lagi 'kan? Kurasa aku masih memiliki banyak waktu. Aku hanya ingin menyelesaikan satu volume serial _yankee_ saja, kok! Kalau kau perlu bantuan untuk membereskan perpustakaan, aku juga bersedia. Kau 'kan teman baiknya Sakura- _chan_."

Cengiran itu tampak tulus. Justru itulah yang makin membuat hati si gadis Hyuuga makin merasa sesak. Apalagi ketika si pemuda menyerukan nama temannya dengan riang, Hinata bagai merasa ditusuk oleh pedang tak kasat mata.

Berdeham pelan, Hinata mengangguk pelan. "Terima kasih atas niat Naruto- _kun_ tadi. Namun, tenang saja. Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri. Itu memang tugasku sejak dahulu, kok."

Tentu saja, Hinata adalah salah satu sesepuh kelas tiga yang masih setia dengan klub perpustakaan. Bukan masalah besar baginya untuk membuka, menjaga, maupun menutup ruangan penuh buku yang ia sukai ini.

Pemuda itu, Uzumaki Naruto menghentikan kegiatannya untuk merogoh komik yang Hinata yakini berada di dalam tas pemuda itu.

"Eh? Kenapa begitu?" Mata biru itu nampak lebih bulat, memperlihatkan sebuah tanda tanya. Raut wajah pemuda itu tampak begitu lucu di mata si gadis.

Angin makin mendramatisir, menggoyangkan tirai tipis jendela di belakang sang pemuda. Begitu juga dengan rambut kuning milik pemuda itu. Cahaya mentari yang sudah mulai menjadi sedikit jingga, dan seakan-akan menyinari mereka berusaha. Menciptakan sebuah kaleidoskop dalam memori. Ah, Hinata merasa pernah menonton adegan ini di dalam sebuah drama.

Ah, hidupnya memang drama. Si gadis Hyuuga mengakui hal itu.

Bukan. Bukan tentang keluarganya yang bisa dibilang bukanlah contoh keluarga harmonis. Namun sebuah kenyataan bahwa Hinata mencintai pemuda yang berada di hadapannya saat ini.

Uzumaki Naruto. Yang seluruh manusia sekolah mengenalnya sebagai kekasih Haruno Sakura, temannya sendiri.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin merepotkanmu."— _aku hanya tidak ingin terlalu berharap padamu._ Hinata meringis pelan di dalam hati.

"Aku tidak merasa direpotkan, tuh. Nanti kubantu saja, ya?" ujar si Uzumaki. Omong-omong pemuda itu kini berhasil mendapatkan komik dari dalam tasnya.

Senyum Hinata usahakan untuk hadir, "Tidak usah, Naruto _-kun._ Kau langsung pulang saja, aku terbiasa untuk bekerja sendiri."

" _Hah_ ~" Si Uzumaki mendesah lelah. "Baiklah, tetapi tetap untuk selalu hati-hati ya."

Ini yang membuat Hinata sulit untuk membunuh rasa cinta ini. Bukan karena rupa sang pemuda yang memang bak pangeran. Namun karena senyum, sifat, dan perhatian yang dimiliki Uzumaki Naruto seakan-akan terus mengurungnya di dalam takdir yang kejam.

.

Lima belas menit lagi perpustakaan akan ia tutup. Hinata diam-diam mencuri pandang pada Naruto yang masih tampak serius menaruh seluruh atensinya pada komik yang bercerita tentang perkelahian antar pelajar.

Si gadis Hyuuga tertawa dalam hati. Teringat bahwa kenyataannya kekasih merah muda pemuda di hadapannya ini selalu bercerita dengan jengah tentang kebiasaan Naruto yang lebih menyukai membaca komik daripada buku pelajaran. Hinata merasa itu normal saja, karena sejujurnya gadis itu juga penikmat komik perkelahian. Hinata sendiri lebih suka membaca komik-komik itu ketimbang buku pelajaran. Omong-omong gadis itu juga mengikuti seri komik yang sedang dibaca Naruto sekarang.

Ah, pemuda itu masih tampak sangat serius, membuat Hinata jadi tidak enak untuk sekadar mengingatkan kalau perpustakaan yang memang jarang dikunjungi banyak orang ini akan ditutup sebentar lagi.

Angin juga masih setia menghampiri mereka, masuk melalui jendela perpustakaan yang sengaja gadis itu buka. Membelai lembut anak-anak rambut para manusia dalam ruang penuh buku itu. Tirainya yang senantiasa melambai, ditambah dengan langit yang makin menunjukkan bahwa senja telah tiba.

Dengan Naruto yang masih setia memandangi serius komiknya. Apalagi dengan jarak mereka yang hanya dipisahkan satu meja. Hinata makin merasa dadanya makin berdebar saja.

Gadis itu tahu. Dia tidak boleh begini.

Namun mengapa?

Mengapa semakin dilarang, perasannya malah makin mendalam?

Dan bahkan Hinata kini tengah berani mencela takdir yang menurutnya kejam.

.

"Kalau seandainya kita bertemu lebih cepat, apakah kau akan bersedia membalas perasaanku Naruto- _kun_?"

Hinata menutup ensiklopedia. Naruto yang terkejut akan penuturan tiba-tiba si gadis bahkan sampai menjatuhkan komiknya.

Hyuuga Hinata kini sedang mengacungkan jari tengah pada takdir yang menurutnya kejam.

"Aku mencintaimu, Naruto- _kun_."

Keheningan itu membuat Hinata ingin tertawa. Raut penuh terkejutan pemuda itu menggelitik relung hatinya.

Hinata tahu, cintanya ini seperti garis diagonal. Namun hanya ada satu arah.

Hanya ada satu garis darinya untuk si Uzumaki, tanpa ada garis tambahan yang bakal tertuju padanya dari Naruto.

Pasti sebuah penolakan yang memalukan bakal ia terima. Bahkan si gadis berpikir bahwa dia akan dimusuhi satu sekolah juga. Mungkin juga Sakura akan membunuhnya. Namun si gadis sama sekali tidak menyesali keputusannya tadi, justru malah sebuah kelegaan dalam hati yang didapatkan Hinata.

Ia ingin sekali-kali keluar dari ruang sempit yang membelenggu. Toh, lagi pula dalam memanah hanya ada satu anak panah yang bisa dibawa busur. Belum tentu juga anak panah itu bakal menyentuh target.

"Perpustakaan akan ditutup sekitar 12 menit lagi, bukan maksudku untuk mengusir. Hanya saja—"

"—aku mengerti." Naruto memotong, pemuda itu mengambil kembali komiknya yang jatuh. Raut wajah itu tidak bisa Hinata artikan apa, tetapi si gadis yakin bukanlah sesuatu yang menyenangkan.

Hinata tersenyum. Dia berdiri sembari membawa ensiklopedia yang sedari tadi ia nikmati. Berniat menaruh kembali ensiklopedia itu ke rak asalnya. Ah, untung saja juga perpustakaan bisa dibilang sepi hari ini. Tak banyak pengunjung, tak terlalu kotor. Buku-bukunya pun juga sudah dikembalikannya pada rak-rak yang sesuai bahkan sebelum si gadis berkutat pada ensiklopedia. Jauh sebelum kedatangan Naruto.

Lalu, si Uzumaki kini sudah berdiri, tak lupa membawa tasnya. Bahkan pemuda itu kini sudah mendekati pintu untuk keluar dari ruangan perpustakaan ini.

Entah apa yang merasuki Hinata lagi, tiba-tiba saja gadis itu memilih untuk meninggalkan ensiklopedianya begitu saja. Gadis itu berlari menuju si pemuda matahari dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"Hanya sebentar saja, untuk pertama dan terakhir kalinya."

Tolong biarkan Hinata menjadi benar-benar gila dengan memiliki Naruto walau hanya sebentar saja. Memeluk tubuh kekasih teman terdekatnya pada saat msenja mulai tersenyum manis.

Biarkan saja ini jadi rahasia mereka berdua juga, jikalau itu bisa.

.

.

.

_**End.** _


End file.
